<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Song Of Steel &amp; Magic by HPDirewolf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23805739">A Song Of Steel &amp; Magic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPDirewolf/pseuds/HPDirewolf'>HPDirewolf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire &amp; Related Fandoms, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Magic In Westeros, Multi, Orcs, Some Elements Of Middle Earth, Valyrian Steel Swords</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:48:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23805739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPDirewolf/pseuds/HPDirewolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything changes after the war. And so does Harry. Join Harry his life takes and unexpected turn and lands him in Westeros. AU HP/ASOIAF story that will differ somewhat from ASIOAF canon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ashara Dayne/Ned Stark, Brandon Stark/?, Harry Potter/?, Joanna Lannister/Aerys II Targaryen, Joanna Lannister/Tywin Lannister, Rhaegar Targaryen/Shaena Targaryen, Robert Baratheon/Others</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A Song Of Steel Magic</p>
<p>Chapter 1 - After The War</p>
<p>After the war, everything was a blur for Harry. While his friends had moved on from the war as they had something or someone to look forward to, the same couldn't be said for Harry. After the funerals, Ron accompanied Hermione on tracking her parents to Australia. Ginny had taken over the job of comforting her mother who was still grieving over George. She also needed to start her life anew as well after she and Harry had quietly agreed that both have changed too much after the war to continue their relationship. Harry occasionally visited Andromeda's house to spend time with his Godson but he felt that he was not warmly welcomed by Andromeda in Teddy's life as a godparent would be. Of course Harry didn't have anything against her, he could understand it would be hard for anyone to warmly welcome a person who had been the target of the Dark Lord and in the ensuing chaos her family was torn away from her. Her husband, daughter ever her cousin all died to end this war. Harry must be a painful reminder of how much she had lost. So he didn't impose on their hospitality that much. A visit here and there was enough for Harry.</p>
<p>Of course as time passed, Harry began to realize just how much he had changed after the war. Once he would've loved nothing more than to join the Aurors as offered to him by Kingsley Shacklebolt, the new Minister; but Harry's heart wasn't in it. Ron who had arrived with Hermione after they found her parents, immediately agreed. He could understand his decision as Ron always thought he had to prove himself because of his brothers. Hermione was against Ron's joining the Aurors without completing his studies but soon relented when she was told by Kingsley that he would be trained and only after then will he join them officially. While Hermione was glad that Harry wasn't joining the Aurors she was still admonished him on his other decision. Because Harry also wouldn't be joining her for their last year at Hogwarts</p>
<p>"Why not return with me Harry? You aren't joining the Aurors. What else have you planned to do if not this?" asked Hermione skeptically.</p>
<p>"To tell you the truth Hermione, I don't even know what I'm going to do. I just know that I'll not be joining the Aurors and returning to Hogwarts. What I need is a vacation." mused Harry.</p>
<p>"Vacation? On your own?" asked Hermione.</p>
<p>"So? I can't take a vacation. You guys won't be there for me for every moment of life Hermione. It's time you and I realize that. Said Harry annoyed. "And I've never been on a vacation. The Dursleys weren't that great to take me with them. And you guys have gone on vacations. I want to see the world. How other Magical communities work? How different are they from the British community. I feel cooped up here. Trust me a vacation is what I need."</p>
<p>Hermione frowned.</p>
<p>"I get where you're coming from. I'm not happy with your decision, but if you believe this is the best for you, then that's fine with me. But seriously we'll miss you. Won't you miss us" Asked Hermione in concern.</p>
<p>"Of course I'll miss you guys but we eventually have to move forward Hermione. You and Ron are together as a couple now and you guys will feel the need to spend time alone. If the war has taught me anything, it's that you have to move forwards. No good has come from staying in the past." said Harry resignedly.</p>
<p>"Okay. When are you leaving and where will you go? Have you planned the trip" asked Hermione hurriedly. " And have you told Ron about it? Do you need any help arranging it"</p>
<p>"Whoa Whoa Hermione, everything is settled. Actually Fleur and Bill arranged it for me. Fleur will be visiting her parents along with Bill and Fleur has agreed to show me France. Then from there, I'll be on my own. And don't worry about anything. I've even bought a new magical tent. It's a little flashier from the inside but the space is double of the one we had on the run. I've also stocked up on potions and other things as well."</p>
<p>"Okay. I'm happy you're taking this seriously. But please let me have look so I can feel assured you haven't forgotten anything."</p>
<p>Harry rolled his eyes. He knew Hermione wouldn't budge up about this, so went along with it. He knew it was going to be hard without them but he was looking forward to this vacation.</p>
<p>Ron was surprisingly acceptable of Harry's vacation after he explained it. Still he was disappointed that Harry wouldn't stay with them but he understood that Harry needed this badly.</p>
<p>Everything sorted, Harry as he settled in Grimmauld's Place, checked his trunk for last minute preparations. He was due to leave early tomorrow. His mind was still going over the events of the last few days. His dealings with Gringotts, how they were happy that Harry got rid of the Dark Lord. But he had sacrificed the integrity of the bank by breaking into it, therefore Harry after getting hit by a minor fine of 1000 Galleons, he was told that Gringotts will not further store Harry's inheritance from his parents as well as from Sirius. That in itself was a shock for him. He was hoping for just a fine. This was huge. He was also surprised when he found that his vault left by his parents was only a trust vault and the main vault contained a large amount of Galleons and other family heirlooms. And after combining the inheritance left by Sirius, it was easy to say that Harry was filthy rich. He also got the Black lordship from Sirius. The Black's wealth had been squandered by Orion, Sirius's father in funding the Dark Lord so he only got the Lordship. Harry decided to name Teddy as his heir in the memory of Tonks and transferred a large part of his inheritance in Teddy's account that was opened by his parents as a gift so his Godson wouldn't have to struggle in life.</p>
<p>Harry now lying on the sofa, twirled the unfamiliar wand in his hands as he pondered on another memory</p>
<p>Flashback...</p>
<p>"Harry held up the Elder Wand, and Ron and Hermione looked at it with a reverence that, even in his befuddled and sleep-deprived state, Harry did not like to see.</p>
<p>"I don't want it." said Harry.</p>
<p>"What?" said Ron loudly. "Are you mental?"</p>
<p>"I know it's powerful," said Harry wearily. "But I was happier with mine. So..."</p>
<p>He rummaged in the pouch hung around his neck, and pulled out the two halves of holly still just connected by the finest threat of phoenix feather.</p>
<p>He laid the broken wand upon the headmaster's desk, touched it with the very tip of the Elder Wand, and said, "Reparo."</p>
<p>As his wand resealed, red sparks flew out of its end. Harry knew that he had succeeded. He picked up the holly and phoenix wand and felt nothing.</p>
<p>" What does this mean?" asked Harry from Dumbledore's portrait.</p>
<p>"My guess is Harry, that you've changed much, after you last used this wand." said Dumbledore sympathetically.</p>
<p>Harry sighed. He placed his old wand into the pouch and then held up the Elder wand. For some reason after repairing his wand, it sung to him like no other thing ever did and Harry felt like he was whole.</p>
<p>"Well I guess there is no other choice, but to use you." Harry said looking at the wand in wonder.</p>
<p>The wand now felt warm in his hand.</p>
<p>"Only you mate would be disappointed to be using the Elder wand." said Ron shaking his head.</p>
<p>Flashback end…</p>
<p>Harry had only one thing to say about the Elder wand. Perfection. There wasn't anything he couldn't do on his first try. All of the spells that he had learned over the past seven years, he could do them by just a thought. He wasn't that good with the non-verbal spells but now he could do almost every spell non-verbally and without any kind of wand movement. Of course some Arcane spells like he had seen Dumbledore and Voldemort do would still require wand movement but Harry was pretty confident he would be able to them non-verbally.</p>
<p>He got up and went to Sirius's bedroom where he had shifted his things. He opened one of the trunks the Goblins had given him containing all his belongings. He checked the heirlooms he got from the Potter vault. Most of them were jewellery, lots and lots of it, diamonds,rubies, emeralds and other precious stones. There was a tiara made of rubies and emeralds and a beautiful sapphire shaped into a rose with a gold chain that he recognized belonged to his mother. Some medieval armor pieces made of Goblin steel and many books on arcane subjects like wand crafting, runes, arithmancy, spell forging and crafting, and rituals. Harry never found these types of books in the Hogwarts library or atleast in the non-restricted section so these were rare books. Along with them were books that belonged to his parents, their journals as well books on transfiguration, charms and potions. He found a copy of Moste Potente Potions which contained the process of Polyjuice potion. He smiled after looking at this book. He was just closing the trunk when something caught his eye. Alongside the armor, there was a certain dagger that got his attention. Its guard was made of gold while it's pommel consisted of a ruby. The steel itself was grey while there were runes in gold etched on it. The thing that interested him the most were the distinctive rippled patterns on the steel giving it a smoky look.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. An Apprenticeship?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>All character and events that you recognize from the Harry Potter books belong to J.K Rowling.</p>
<p>I know a I promised regular updates. I’ll try to be regular, but I’m pretty much swamped with work….</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <b>Timeskip ( 1 Month Later)</b>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Harry was sitting in the pub Griffon Buver, waiting for his food to arrive. He found France to be peaceful as compared to England. They were no loud voices of men goading each other in drinking contests or something else. People here are more aloof and tended to carry their conversation in a quiet manner, well that what’s Harry concluded. It has been a month since he came to France with Bill and Fleur. He stayed a few days staying with the Delacours, during which he was warmly welcomed by them and Mrs Delacour’s hospitality rivaled to Mrs Weasley’s and of course young Gabrielle was still shy in his presence yet she nonetheless warmed upto him and even gave him a tour of the manor. After staying at the Delacours, he accompanied Fleur and Bill along with Gabrielle to various magical and non magical places in France, like the Place Cachée, France’s equivalent of Diagon Alley, the Eifel Tower, here he gave Fleur and Bill and some space there so they could spend time together. During this trip, he came across many locations that were hidden with wards, so Muggles couldn’t find them, so he developed an interest in Runes and as he hadn’t took this subject at Hogwarts, Bill was more than happy to teach Harry some rudimentary basics. From there, Harry after learning the basics was so endeared by Runes and Wards, that he decided to start learning Curse breaking. Provided he first needed to fully learn Runes till NEWT level, (he only learned the basics yet) but Bill was more than happy to teach him atleast till their trip.</p>
<p>He was startled, after the waiter brought him his food, Confit de canard a french dish consisting of duck. He had tried duck here in France and he seemed to have developed a linking for it. Thanking the waiter, he dug into his food appreciating the delicious taste of the duck and roasted potatoes. He thought as he took a bite, where should his next destination be. Bill and Fleur have returned to England, but Harry chose to stay behind to continue his trip on his own. He still had to give an answer to Patricia Rakepick a renowed Curse breaker who had worked for Gringotts, and as he showed an interest in learning curse breaking, Bill talked with her, and she was more than honored to take Harry Potter, The Man Who Survived as her apprentice. She was currently living in France, so it would be convenient for Harry as he hadn’t decided his next destination, so with no further delays, he decided to accept her offer. After finishing his meal and paying for it, he left Griffon Buver and went to the Owl Post to send a letter to Patricia. Place Cachée was far bigger than Diagon Alley, it is accessed through a magical bronze statue, and they are more shops here than there are in Diagon Alley. He had finished the letter a while ago while at the pub and tied it to an owl, who took flight to deliver his letter. He paid at the counter for his letter and went back to his room at Hotel De Ginestou. He thew himself on his bed, wondering what the next few months had in store for him.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <b>Timeskip (January 1998)</b>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>It has been five months since his apprenticeship has started and Harry was enjoying every bit of it. One thing he realized, that studying one subject all day increases the progress substantially. Harry was now starting NEWTs level material, he covered the OWLs material in record time as Patricia told him. The lessons were more hands on than they would have been at Hogwarts. No essays to take up your time, the time was spent painstakingly learning how to inscribe runes. He was to learn them in his free time as Patricia would guide him how the Runes would be inscribed, how to charge them and most importantly how to chain them into performing multiple actions. Fair to say Harry was learning loads. ‘Hermione would surely be jealous that I was getting Runes training from Patricia’ thought Harry grinning all the while.</p>
<p>Patricia herself, was a beautiful woman in her late 40’s though women in wizarding world aged slowly than their Muggle counterparts so she looked like she was still in her late 20’s. Harry found her attractive, but the age barrier plus she had become his friend like Hermione that he was comfortable having her only as his friend, and he suspected the same was for her. He found that her Husband had died in the war, and she grew close to him and liked him but not in a romantic sense.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <b>Another Timeskip (July 1998)</b>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Harry was camping in the outskirts of Romania. A fire was lit along his tent and Harry was roasting some marshmallows thinking of the past 6 moths. He had completed his apprenticeship with Patricia and he was now a recognized Curse Breaker. He was surprised at his progress but he knew that due to his impatience and longing to travel further, he only learned the important areas on Curse breaking and not learning the delicate intricacies that were involved with and having no experience whatsoever, Harry was a fairly novice curse breaker at best. Sure he could now ward places, dismantle wards expertly, but the delicate art of removing curses from objects was the thing Harry struggled with. But an advantage of learning Runes was now could make runic symbols from his wand in the air instead of inscribing them and physical objects. Apparently, he found a book from his Potter library written by Alaric Potter his ancestor from Egypt, who specialized in Runic symbols and the art of making them in the open. Why no one else learned this is a mystery for Harry. As runes on physical objects needed to be charged, then activated, this was apparently not the case with Runes written by his wand on air, as they activated as soon as he wanted.</p>
<p>He was put out his musings, by a wolf sound near the forest, followed by a blinding light. Curious as to what produced such light, Harry as the hero he was decided to investigate. He folded the tent the tent with a casual flick of his wand and transfigured it into a chain that he wore around his neck. Alongside it was pendant, that he enchanted to hold all his belongings, his trunk that consisted of all his gold, invisibility cloak, the Resurrection stone, prepared potions in statis as well as ingredients rare and commonly found, he had taken a liking to collect potion ingredients. He also had some wand cores as well like some dragon heartstrings and a nundu feather that cost him quite much and some rare woods like blackthorn, fir and hawthorn. He wanted to study wandcrafting at one point. Also, his family heirlooms were in there as well. Harry had gotten a little paranoid of always having things on his person should the unexpected happens like the attack on Bill and Fleur’s wedding. If Hermione wasn’t prepared they would have been fucked.</p>
<p>Without any further delay, he started walking towards the woods where light had come from. His wand was in his right hand and unsheathing the dagger from his hip. It was the same dagger that he found in his heirlooms. He had started wearing the dagger on his hip after getting a dagger belt.</p>
<p>When he reached the source of the current situation, he was astounded to find a archway along a rocky path that lead to the mountains. It fairly resembled the Veil of death. ‘What is this accursed thing doing her’ thought Harry. Well he would be taking no chances, as he sent a little detection spell to check if the archway was active. The spell reflected back, that meant it was not active. He cast<em> Homenum Revelio</em> to check if there was anyone here. ‘No one here’ thought Harry as he went towards the archway. It was inscribed with Greek runes. He started hearing the all too familiar voices of faint whispering. He started reading a rune which roughly translated to <em>Bow to Death….. </em>and suddenly the veil started fluttering and Harry was being absorbed by it. He was rendered petrified as the veil swallowed him up. As soon as Harry entered the veil, it disappeared.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A filler chapter. Not much action. Lots of timeskip, but they are necessary to move forward with the story. I know it seems rushed but I am eager to leave for Westeros. If that is where we’re going first…. I’ll try to update sooner. Please like and leave a review. PM me for any questions. Thanks…</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>